


Drowning

by WintersLoneWolf



Series: Snippets of Different Lives [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, she's falling apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: She’s drowning, and nobody can save her.





	Drowning

It felt like she was drowning. She was suffocating under all of the deaths with the bloodshed covering her hands. She no longer understood why the Jedi were fighting in a pointless war. Nobody was getting anywhere. It was a waste. The Jedi had been forced into fighting for the Republic, and the clones had been forced into the mess. It’s ironic--she, as a Jedi Healer, was dedicated to saving and preserving lives, not ending them. All for the “greater good.”

Barriss lets out a frustrated sigh. She just couldn’t understand this mess. Something needed to change, and now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog. (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
